


You Can Run (But You Can't Hide)

by BatchSan



Category: Original Work, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Dark, Dark themes involving death, Gen, Horror, Poetry, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts out as a nightmare, but where does the line between dream and reality begin and end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Run (But You Can't Hide)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last summer and kind of just left it sitting around. =\

My chest hurts, my sides ache  
Are you still behind me?  
My legs burn, my throat is tight  
Are you still behind me?  
My shirt is torn, my arms scratched  
Please, please be elsewhere

I awake to the sound of pounding  
Pounding in my head?  
I awake to the sound of rain  
Pounding in my head?  
I step out of bed and go to the window  
Oh no! He's there!

He waves good naturely at me  
Go away! Go away!  
He calls my name through the rain  
Go away! Go away!  
He says, "Hello again, old friend" with no voice  
Oh please go away!

His body is thin; limbs too long  
I cannot see his face  
His suit is dry; pressed and clean despite the rain  
I cannot see his face  
His face is blank; no features to be seen  
How can he see me?

I turn away from the window  
I am so afraid  
I hide beneath my bed  
I am so afraid  
I close my eyes and hold my breath  
Will I die?

The darkness breathes around me  
Am I safe?  
The pitter-patter of rain calls my name  
Am I safe?  
The air licks at the sweat on my brow  
I choke on my dread

Somehow I fall asleep  
I think I'm in trouble  
Somehow He's standing before me  
I think I'm in trouble  
Somehow He stares at me with no eyes  
Please let me be

Silent, He grabs me with impossibly long arms  
I'm dead! I'm dead!  
Silent, He rips me open and pulls out my lungs  
I'm dead! I'm dead!  
Silent, I close my eyes and die  
Is this all in my head?

But surely it was just a dream  
All in my head  
But I'm waking up now  
All in my head  
But my body is cold, chest red  
It hurts to breathe

(I'm dead! I'm dead!  
I'm dead! I'm dead!  
The Slender Man ate my soul!)


End file.
